Real fantasía
by FireflyDino
Summary: Él amaba a la chica, quería al pato y odiaba a la princesa...One-Shot FakirxAhiru


**¡Hola, queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo mi primera historia en esta sección dedicada a la bella historia de Princesa Tutu, la verdad es que hacen falta más de esas series tan buenas y originales. Y pues para variar es de mi pareja favorita de la serie, me encantan estos dos.**

**¡Espero poder leer sus comentarios!**

**Nada me pertenece, solo la trama de esta pequeña historia, proveniente de una pequeña idea.**

**Real fantasía**

Ahiru.

Aún diciendo el nombre resultaba extraño, por que eso era ella…

Algo muy extraño.

Una niña con dos pies izquierdos, una inútil que no sabía ni siquiera caminar y mucho menos poder darse una idea de lo que era poder bailar bien.

Una niña que en realidad…era un pato.

Usualmente las jóvenes de las historias eran dotadas con una belleza infinita, una gracia ágil y una personalidad carente de defectos.

Al hacer la comparación con Ahiru, Fakir no pudo contener la risa que le causaba el resultado.

Y es que ella la cosa más boba y simple que se le había cruzado en toda su vida. Ella era lo que menos se apegaba a esa descripción.

Ella era torpe en todo lo que hacía, su presencia parecía indicar que estaba destinada a la comedia en lugar de hacer de una historia una tragedia absoluta.

Ella traía la felicidad, ella traía la risa y las situaciones más vergonzosas que nunca le habrían podido ocurrir por si solas al caballero retirado, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos.

Unos ojos grandes azules que siempre se cruzan con el verde oscuro y una mano pequeña y dura que se entrelaza con una grande y suave.

El caballero de una historia que no estaba destinada a acabar, una historia que hacía posible que ella existiera, que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a aquella niña de las dos zapatillas izquierdas.

Porque si dentro de la fantasía el la quería, dentro de la realidad el la amaba.

Porque no era hermosa.

Porque no era ágil.

Porque estaba llena de defectos.

Por esos tantos porques él la amaba.

* * *

Un pato.

¡Quack!- El sonido ya tan familiar que se escuchaba por el lago lo producía un pequeño y viejo pato.

Pocos saben que este pato antes había sido una persona, ¿O sería mejor dicho que antes se había podido transformar en persona? Ahora la paz se podía palpar como si nada anormal hubiera pasado nunca en aquella lejana aldea que por mucho tiempo vivió alejada de todo el mundo y era muy difícil creer que en algún momento aquel simple pato pudiera haber sido una persona, ni pensar en una joven muchacha y mucho menos una princesa.

Nadie sabía, nadie se acordaba, a nadie le importaba.

Todo mundo parecía haber olvidado al pato que fue capaz de sacrificarse para que toda la gente pudiera seguir viviendo una vida normal.

Patos convertidos en princesas- Un chico de cabello verde oscuro se sentaba cada tarde junto al lago, y curiosamente el pato se le acercaba y estaba con él todo el tiempo que se quedaba- que estupidez, ¿No crees, pato tonto?

¡Quack, quack!- A Fakir le gustaba estar con ese pato más que nada en el mundo. Disfrutaba sentarse a la orilla del lago y verlo nadar, quedarse dormido o verlo hacer cualquier tontería que demostrará que seguía teniendo conciencia, que podía reconocerlo.

Y es que aunque muchas veces no lo demostrara, Fakir quería al pato.

Lo quería por que representaba la libertad de todos, que nadie manipulaba sus vidas. Que mientras fuera al lago después del colegio y viera su emplumada silueta todos estarían bien, porque significaría que todo seguía su curso natural.

Y aunque algunas veces Fakir sintiera un dolor en el pecho al recordar un rojizo color de cabello o unos ojos azules profundo, no le importaba.

Por que Fakir quería al pato tanto como a la realidad.

O incluso aún más.

* * *

Tutu…

Su cabello acomodado delicadamente, en un par de elegantes zapatillas que hacían conjunto con ese vestido blanco tan único, como salido de un cuento de hadas.

Un cuento de hadas…

Sus movimientos tenues, ese brillo que siempre aparecía cuando ella estaba cerca, esa cálida sensación…

Su semblante dulce, su cuerpo liviano y esa voz…esa dulce e inolvidable voz.

Ella, que había ganado el corazón del príncipe en muchas formas. Ella, que no buscaba luchar ni hacerle daño. Ella, que había llegado para cambiar todo.

A ella, a esa princesa…

Fakir la detestaba con todo su ser.

Odiaba como cada vez que la miraba sus más bajos instintos despertaran a cualquier roce, odiaba como su voz decía su nombre y como sus ojos miraban a Mytho…Detestaba como desaparecía cada vez que lograba su cometido sin decir nada, como huía del destino que ella misma estaba creando.

Como le afectaba cada vez que su danza salvaba al día y lo dejaba como un ser sin motivos en ese mundo tan irreal.

Sí, esos pasos perfectos, esas sonrisas sin defectos y esa personalidad tan atrayente.

Odiaba a la princesa que nunca sería suya.

Porque ella no odiaba, no había sentimientos perversos ni segundas intenciones, ella era la luz, la pureza…

Ella era la perfección en un cuento de hadas.

Por todos esos motivos el la aborrecía pero el más importante se formaba hasta el fondo de su alma, donde solitario el pensamiento merodeaba e insistía en subconsciente cada vez que veía esos movimientos tan suaves y unidos.

Ella estaba ayudando a que el cuento se acabará.

Y con él se iría la mujer de la cuál estaba enamorado.

* * *


End file.
